my choco prince
by junseoblover
Summary: credits! credits
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1: Important day**

YOUR POV:

"yah! Cha Sun Woo!" you yelled as your boyfriend baro .. as he liked to be called hugged you by the waist

"l-let go!" you said.. but all he did was hug you tighter so he could whisper in your ear

"babe.. i love you." he whispered.. while you blushed at his three little words.. excluding the babe part

*i can't believe i fell for the school's kingka* you thought to yourself as you straightened up.. accidently elbowing him in the stomach

"i-i i think you broke a rib." he joked rolling on the floor like a pig in the mud

you shook your head chuckling "hurry up if you don't want to be late for school!"

you went to get your bag and you headed for the door when you felt a hand taking yours... your eyes widened as you saw baro leading you out the door... this was shocking.. because he wouldn't normally do this.. you had reasons why he would be doing this.. but you were sure he wasn't going to remember this important day..

"what?" he asked as you guys got out

you realized you were staring at hiim .. and shook your head looking at the conrete "nothing.. i'm just happy."

he chuckled looking at you as if you were a crazy girlfriend and let go of your hand and ruffled your hair

"you weirdo." he said pecking your lips

he was about to take your hand again when there was a loud car beep infront of your house.. you both turned your heads and saw his friends all waving at him to go

he waved at them.. then looked at you as if he was seeking permission... although you didn't want him to go.. you didn't want to seem like a clingy girlfriend

"why are you looking at me like that?" you paused "your friends are waiting for you!" you smiled half-heartedly

"thanks babe! see you later!" he waved hopping into the back seat of his friends car

you sighed as you watched the car drive off *so much for this day going to be different.. and i hate it when he calls me babe.. i'm not a freaking pig!*

you shook your head trying to get the thoughts out of your head .. you didn't want to be depressed on a day like this.. would you?

-

A few minutes passed of the depressing walk and you were at school..

"~~~-ah!" you heard someone call

your head snapped up and a smile was replaced by the frown on your face

"min yeon-ah!" you smiled as your bestfriend ran towards you.. sure she was weird.. but there wasn't anyone that hated her

"so are you coming over to m-"

as she was talking you noticed your boyfriend just getting out of the car with his friends which made you raise your brow *what the heck? wasn't he meant to get here before me?*

"~~~-ah? helloo? anyone there?" min yeon tapped you on the shoulder which made you jump a little

you turned your head in her direction and smiled

"miahne.. what were you talking about?" you asked your attention mostly on her.. trying to ignore the guys behind you.

"i was just asking if you were coming over to my house? my mum said she had to give something to you." she said now crossing her arms.. she hated repeating yourself and you bit your lip

*oh.. thats right.. i have to pick up those... uh.. but i can't today!* you thought panicking in your head

"miahn.. min yeon-ah.. i need to do something today.. just tell your mum to send it over to me?"

she nodded and sighed "my mum knew you would say that so she said its going to be delivered to your house when you get home."

you nodded .. hearing that made you smile even more...

your bestfriend stared at you like you were a crazy person. but she didn't say anything.. because she understood it was something she'd never understand

*i hope he remembers our anniversary..* 

BARO POV:

"hey baro. were going to jinyoung hyungs house today to play some games.. wanna come?" gongchan the maknae asked

i was about to say yes.. but something it felt like i was forgetting something.. was there something special on today?... what was it?

**CHAPTER 2: I remember**

As you walked into the classroom with Min yeon, she fluttlered.. Well more like tripped over a few desks to get to her boyfriend who was sitting by himself... Yet again. You didn't even know why she was dating him.. Jo Kwangmin was what people would call COMPLETELY OPPOSITE of his brother. The only time you could find kwangmin smiling or actually talking was if he was with his brother, friends or... of course.. min yeon

Just then your head snapped up as your boyfriend and his friends started to laugh extremely loud.. Confused you tilted your head

"baro! remember that time you spilled juice on the chick?" jinyoung said

you frowned as baro continued to laugh *i remember...*

[FLASHBACK]

"omygosh!" you yelped as you saw the time on your watch

"UMMA!" you squealed.. your mum who was right infront of you putting away some cuttlery turned around and frowned

"waeyo? why are you yelling?"

you couldn't explain it in words and just started dancing.. halfway through your little "dance routine"  
>you heard key jingle and you immediately turned around and saw your conceited brother standing against the wall with his keys<p>

"need a lift?" he asked

a smile automatically lit your lips and you went to hug him "comawo jay oppa!" (a/n yes your brother is jay park)

he chuckled and patted your head "you wanna keep huggin or you wanna get to school?" he asked

you nodded "lets go."

he shook his head smiling and took your hand and led you to his motorcycle outside. Usually you'd be totally against riding it cause you thought it was too dangerous.. But today was an exception. because.. well you were going to be late

"hold on tight ~~~~-ah." he said before zooming off towards your school

-

As you and your brother arrived at the school.. Baro and his friends just got to the school aswell

"hey hyung so you coming over today?" gongchan asked

Baro nodded and just as he turned his head he saw you laughing and talking with your brother

*who's that girl?* he thought to himself

"hey baro you listening?" jinyoung said tapping him on the shoulder

Baro nodded shaking off jinyoung.. but his eyees never left you.. and he had no idea why he couldn't look away *how come i've never seen her before?*

he was about to walk up to you but he was suddenly dragged away by his friends "YAH! LET GO!" he yelled

As he got pulled away you were saying bye to your brother

"annyeong oppa. comawo for dropping me off" you smiled and turned around to walk into the school gates

"~~~~-ah!" your brother yelled making you turn around

"neh?" you said

"if a guy whatsoever lays a hand on you i'll bash them got that?" he said pointing at you

you shook your head "arasso oppa."

"oh and one more thing." he paused as he waited for you to nod your head "be sure your out here as soon as the bell rings."

you chuckled and nodded thus turning back towards the direction of the school gates and walking towards them *well atleast i don't have to walk home today* you thought going to find your homeroom

-

As you got closer to your homeroom you met the teacher on the way who happily greeted you

"~~~~-ah? right?" she asked

you nodded "neh."

she chuckled "so how are you liking it here? in our little town that is."

you nodded "Its the same as i first remember it." you chuckled

you and your teacher talked a little more until you got into the classroom.. kind of shy you kept quiet as the eyes of the curious student just stared at you

"Kids!" your homeroom teacher which you learnt was called Mrs Lim yelled

The class had no reaction and just continued to stare at you which made you feel really awkward

"we have a new student" she said "well more like someone who just moved back" she corrected herself

she nodded towards you and you bowed towards the class

"Annyeonghaseyo choneun Park ~~~~ imnida" You then stood up straigh and cleared your throat

*how awkward!*

"okay ~~~~-ah" the teacher said putting her hand on your back "you can go sit next to sun woo"

you looked around the room *who's that?*

Suddenly a guy wearing a beanie put his hand up and you happily went and sat next to him

"alright everyone you have a study period now, so use it wisely!" your teacher said then left

you nodded and took your books out

"hey.." someone whispered

you looked next to you "neh?"

"do you like raisins?" he asked

you looked at him confused and shook your head

*dammit. what the hell was i thinking? raisins?* he face palmed himself

"hey baro catch!" someone whispered

you looked up and saw a juice bottle being thrown to baro.. baro caught it.. but as he caught it he didn't realize it was open.. nor did he realize he squeazed it...

*oh shizzz* you thought as the juice began squirting out onto your face and clothes

**CHAPTER 3: I remember part 2**

After you dried up all the orange juice in the bathroom you walked out sighing.. even though it took you two whole periods to do it... and you still smelt like orange juice.. you were in a good mood..

*its just the start of my day.. what could be worse?* you thought

"c-chogiyo.." someone called out as you stepped out of the bathroom

you looked up smiling... even though you hated the fact that the person that had just called you was the person that spilt orange juice all over you.. you couldn't hate them.. it was an accident right?

"oh.. annyeonghaseyo." you smiled

he scratched the back of his head and handed you what seemed to be a soda.. you looked at it.. then looked at him confused

"i'm really sorry about what happened in the classroom. i didn't mean it... and i don't have anything else but this.. so ..."

you smiled and took his offer "comawo sun woo oppa."

he froze as you said that *no one's ever called me by my real name.. but teachers and my parents* he thought

you looked at him.. his mouth open and you started to wave your hand infront of his face until he flinched

"oppa.. i'm going first.. annyeong." you smiled running off towards the classroom

*aish.. don't tell me..* he thought to himself

-

a month passed and you and baro were getting closer... though he still thought your brother was your boyfriend... he rarely hung out with his friends and hung out with you.. you also made a new friend.. her name was min yeon.. sometimes though it seemed like she was off with the stars.. well more like daydreaming about someone

"~~~~-ah!" baro yelled as you walked into the school gates

you turned around but just as you did you felt someone cover your eyes.. you chuckled "oppa?"

baro who was watching lost his smiled and put his hand down... *aish.. its her boyfriend again...*

you turned to face your brother "wae? did i forget something at home?" you asked

he nodded and gave you, your lunch "oh comawo!" you chuckled

he chuckled and turned his head only to see the not so happy baro walking towards you too

"so... is this your boyfriend?" your brother whispered before baro got towards you two

you shook your head and slapped your brother on his chest "o-oppa." you felt your cheeks redden

"i'll go first... annyeong!" your brother waved leaving

still flushed you slowly turned to face baro "o-oh... o-oppa annyeong.." you raised a hand.. but your head was looking at the ground

*o-ottoke? i can't look at him properly!* you freaked out in your head

he titled his head confused about what you were doing "~~~~-ah." he called you

you suddenly looked up at him and nodded "n-neh?"

"are you doing anything tomorrow? i mean.. on saturday.."

"a-ani.. wae?" you asked

"theres somewhere i want to go with you." was all he said

*waaaaah.. is this a date? ... wait.. sun woo oppa would only think of me as a friend...* dissapointed about that fact you sadly nodded

"YO HEY GUYS!" suddenly min yeon popped out of nowhere

- skip to saturday! -

On Saturday you were looking at yourself in the mirror *why doesn't this outfit look right?* you thought to yourself

just then there was a knock on your door and you flinched as it opened

"yah! oppa!" you squealed

he shrugged "What? i knocked didn't i?"

you rolled your eyes and went back to looking at the mirror... 20 minutes later you turned and looked at your brother

"oppa. why are you still here?" you asked

he got up from your bed and pushed you away from the mirror so he could look at himself "cause theres some boy waiting for you downstairs." he said to you

your eyes widened and you looked at your clock "YAH! OPPA!" you took your pillow shoving it into his face then running downstairs to greet your guest

"YAH PARK ~~~~ THIS PILLOW IS SO HARD!" you heard your brother yell

just as you got downstairs.. baro who was about to fall asleep looked up and saw you fluttering down the stairs *wow... she's really pretty... now that i found out that guy is actually her brother.. does that mean i have a chance?* he thought as you shyly went to greet him.

**CHAPTER 4: I remember last part**

When you guys got to your destination which was a cute little coffee shop which looked like:

you smiled at how cute everything was.. and you kept looking around like a little child which made baro chuckle *she's so cute..*  
>you suddenly diverted your attention back to baro who was still chuckling and you tilted your head<p>

*waeyo? is there something on my face?* you thought touching your cheek

he saw that you were kind of freaking out and he grabbed your hand gently taking it away from your face which made your mouth drop

"i'm not laughing at your face ~~~~-ah.. its just you look like a child that had never been to a cafe before."

you nodded understanding now and looked around somemore "but i've never been to a cafe before."

his eyes widened "mwoarago? don't you ever get out of the house?"

you looked back at him and chuckled "calm down oppa. haha. its just because we move around alot that i never get the time to go exploring."

*she sounds like a little kid when she uses that word*

then all of a sudden he took your hand pulling you to get up

"ah? oppa where are we going?" you asked

he smiled "somewhere."

you furrowed your brows "b-but we just got he-"

"come on!" he said pulling your hand as he started to run

"OPPA! SLOW DOWN!"

-

soon enough you found yourself staring at the han river and baro sat down smiling

"oppa.." you started "we took all those buses and we just to look at the han river?" you yelled

he shook his head "i wanted to go star gazing with you.. but i guess theres no stars." he pouted thus getting up and scratching the side of his head

you chuckled "oppa. we didn't have to go all the way out here to go star gazing."

he nodded gazing into your eyes "i know... i just.. ~~~~-ah."

you looked at him and you felt your cheeks redden so you looked away feeling them *aish.. what is this? i can hear my heart! so embarra-*

just as you were about to finish that thought he tugged your wrist away from your face causing you to look at him aswell

"o-oppa.. waegulae?"

"~~~~-ah..." he said

you swallowed your saliva and nodded "n-neh?"

"will you be my girlfriend?"

*B-THUMP* *B-THUMP* went your heart *o-ottoke? my heart keeps pounding ...*

"i-if i say yes?" you asked

he smiled "i have just one condition"

"w-what is that?"

"to keep our relationship a secret." he said

you furrowed your brows confused about his request *why would he want to keep our relationship a secret?*

you then looked back up at him "~~~~-ah.. so will you?"

you swallowed your saliva again before answering

[END OF FLASHBACK]

you sighed *i don't want to doubt myself for saying yes.. but why'd i say yes... ANI.. what am i thinking? i said yes because i love oppa... aish*

"~~~~~-ah.." you looked up to see minyeon looking at you concerned

"uh.. miahne.. what is it?" you said looking down at your food

"you've been out of it since first period... i mean when baro and his friends came in you started spacing out... whats wrong?" she asked

you shook your head "n-nothings wrong i just, have alot to think about.." you smiled

she nodded not bothering to ask another question because she knew you wouldn't like her interogation

"piggy what are you doing still eating. i thought you wanted to go to the library with me."

you and min yeon looked up only to see kwangmin calling out for min yeon *piggy* you chuckled

min yeon shot you glares and got up "miahn ~~~~-ah. i've got to go. ANNYEONG!" she yelled the last part

you nodded and looked at kwangmin who awkwardly looked back "annyeonghaseyo ~~~~-shi"

you awkwardly smiled and nodded "n-neh."

when they left you sighed in relief *how awkward! i wonder why she's dating such an awkward person!* you thought having goosbumps grow on your arms

**CHAPTER 5: . . . .**

After school you walked to the park where you and Baro usually met after school.. You checked your watch

*still early.. its still 4:30..* you thought puffing your cheeks out as you sat down on a bench

you suddenly started smiling to yourself "i wonder if he'll like what i got him"

all of a sudden you heard your phone ringing

*RING* *RING*

you didn't bother to look at the caller ID and just picked up

"oh? min yeon-ah waegulae?" you asked

"~~~~-ah" she said softly

"n-neh?"

"HURRY UP AND COME TO YOUR HOUSE NOW!" she yelled into the phone

you winced and checked the time on your watch *4:40..* you shrugged

"n-neh.. i'm coming alright. calm down min yeon-ah"

"i'm hanging up. annyeong." she said before all you could here was this annoying beep sound

. . you close your phone and started to run like a mad... woman xD

"ahh! i totally forgot!" you yelled running towards your house

On the other side however ... Baro had totally forgotten and was having fun himself.. he tried calling you though.. at the same time he tried calling you were having a conversation with Min yeon on the phone so he shrugged it off and thought you were busy

*she probably isn't at our meeting spot anymore.. damn.. i can't believe i forgot to meet her..*

"WOOOHOO!" sandeul yelled getting up from his seat "I WON! I WON" he rejoiced pointing fingers at the loser

"AISH!" Baro yelled in defeat "how do you do that?"

"hey hyung go for another round?" gongchan suddenly asked picking up sandeul's remote

Baro looked at his watch *4:41. . . i can still make it to ~~~~'s house.. she won't mind.. not like anything special is happening today.. but why do i get the feeling like i've forgotten something?*

"alright just one more..." he said smirking.. But as time went on that one game became 2 and little did he realize that it became too late

"yah.. hyung" gongchan yawned

Baro looked at him "mm?"

"your phone is ringing" gonchan said before passing out

Baro looked at his phone and saw he had 10 missed calls and 5 messages from you. . he read the latest message

_oppa. . . sorry if i couldn't be a good enough girlfriend to you._

Baro closed his phone and he tilted his head confused about what you wrote. *what does she mean?* He could've asked one of his friends.. because even though you guys were keeping it a secret.. so were they.. but Baro wanted to figure this out for himself

"oppa sorry if i couldn't be a good enough girlfriend to you.." he kept repeating those words as he walked home

*why can't i remember?* he asked himself as he walked in his house

he was greeted by his one and only cousin.. who was none other than your bestfriend. min yeon

"oppa" she said as he walked in

Baro looked up and smiled at her "oh? wae?"

Even though you hadn't told min yeon about you and Baro going out.. because of the whole "keeping it a secret" thing .. she knew you had feelings for her cousin..

"by any chance.." she started "do you like ~~~~-ah?"

naturally he shrugged "probably.. probably not."

she nodded "oppa.. you know how your close with her right?"

Baro nodded "yeah?"

"could you talk to her for me?" she asked

Baro furrowed his brows "waeyo?"

"hmm well. today umma asked me if i could drop this thing at her house... so like i went and then i gave it to her.. and all of a sudden she asked me if i could help her with some cooking.. and then when we finished cooking i went toilet and when i came out. .she was sleeping... but.. i checked her phone... i think she's having problems with her boyfriend..." she said the last part quiet

Even though Baro didn't get most of it his eyes widened at the last part

"why would you think that?" Baro asked trying to sound natural as he went through the fridge

"hmm well let me just say this.. after seeing that text i feel like bashing the crap out of him" min yeon smirked looking at her cousin who gulped

"w-wae?" he asked

"cause." min yeon stole the can of drink from Baro "the guys a jerk. didn't even remember that today was their anniversary!"

she shook her head and ran towards his room "oppa. i'm sleeping over tonight alright?"

"yah! MIN YEON-AH!" he yelled knowing he wouldn't have anywhere to sleep

*aish... wait... today.. ITS OUR ANNIVERSARY! SHIT!*

**CHAPTER 6: Making it up to you**

The next day was saturday so.. you were kind of glad you wouldn't see him.. reason you knew he wouldn't come? was because on saturdays he spent them with his friends.. you were about to get up to make breakfast when someone burst into your room.. and because you were changing you were startled

"~~~~! miahnae! i totally forgot!" he breathed in and out

you tried to cover yourself but anything big enough was too far

"uh.. could we talk about this later?" you asked

he was confused about what you said and looked up only to flush the color red

"m-miahn!" he said running out

you shook your head.. *crap.. now what am i meant to say? this is totally awkward...*

After getting dressed you hurridly went down stairs and went to see him.. he was sitting on the sofa awkward not doing anything.. trying to act cool about it you went towards the fridge

"What are you doing here oppa?" you asked taking out a carton of orange juice

you heard his footsteps come into the kitchen as you took a cup out

"i-i... i want to say sorry about yesterday.. i totally forgo-"

you shook your head "oppa.. you say that. every single time. i don't even know how were still together!"

*she's right.. i always forget...*

"i want to make it up to you.. thats why i came." he added looking at the floor

you nodded and gulped the orange juice down angrily then looked at him "ku reh. you better make it up to me!"

*ani.. i didn't mean it like that!* you mentally slapped yourself

a smile automatically lit on his lips "you wont regret this! come on!" he smiled dragging you out of the house

"W-WAIT! I NEED TO LOCK UP OPPA!" you said reaching out for the door but missed

-

annoyed as you were, there was nothing you could do when your boyfriend said he wanted to go somewhere.

"oppa where are we going?" you asked sounding annoyed as he led you into a bus

"yah! i still have things to do!" you whined

but he didn't listen he made you sit down and the whole way to .. wherever you were going he wouldn't stop staring at you

when you finally got to your destination he hurridly pulled you to where he wanted you to go

"oppa.. i forgive you already so lets just go back." you tiredly said

he looked at you and shook his head "ANI! ~~~~~ your my girlfriend. you think i don't know you? psssh of course you haven't forgiven me yet! come on.. i need to show you something!" he said pulling you towards a very familiar river

he made you sit down.. well more like pushed you down and as he sat down next to you he cupped your cheeks in his hands

"~~~~~-ah.. do you remember the time when i asked you to be mine?" he asked looking straight into your eyes

you wanted to look away but knew you couldn't because although your Baro was being a sweet heart.. his temper wasn't as sweet

"y-you remember that?" you said ... actually really shocked

he nodded and kissed your forehead lightly

"~~~~-ah.. do you know why i wanted to keep us a secret?" he said to you now putting a strand of hair behind your ear

you smiled and shook your head *i really do wonder why*

"It was cause-" as he was about to tell you the rest when his phone started ringing which definately ruined the mood

"hang on a sec." he told you as he turned around to answer his phone

"yah! hyung what the hell i'm kind of-" he was cut off again probably by his so called 'hyung'

"BWO?" Baro's eyes widened and he suddenly stood up "a-araso hyung i'll be there soon!"

he closed his phone and looked at you *Aish.. i can't tell her now*

"u-uh.. babe.. we gotta go back now.." he said trying to smile.. which just loooked... hella awkward

"u-uh.. but i thought you wanted to-" you were going to finish your sentence when Baro's lips were suddenly on yours

*this'll make her forget.. hopefully*

he pulled away after a while and looked at you smiling "forgiven?" he asked

you pouted "hmm maybe if you buy me some ice cream." you smiled

he rolled his eyes "a-arasoo.. so lets go!" he shouted while lacing his hand through yours which made you jump

as you guys walked back towards the bus stop you looked at him "oppa." you said jumping infront of him

he looked up from the floor and looked at you "mm?"

"why did you look so shocked earlier?" you asked putting your hands behind your back

he grinned and scratched the side of his head "i'll tell you a secret." he gestured you to come closer and you did

"Jinyoung hyung needs help with defeating sandeul" he said still whispering

you pulled back and furrowed your brows *what the hell? defeat? defeat wha-*

you suddenly got what he meant and you hit him over the head "YAH! I thought you wanted to make it up to me and all your doing is RUSHING TO YOUR FRIENDS HOUSE TO PLAY A GAME?" you yelled

he put his fingers to his lips "babe! but bu-"

you shook your head and crossed your arms "don't."

he pouted and looked at you "fine i won't go"

you looked at him not believing it

"I'll spend the night at your house instead and tell the other guys something came up" he wiggled his eyebrows while holding your waist

your blood really started to boil now "YAH! CHA SUN WOO!"

**CHAPTER 7: Lonered. Or so I thought**

A few weeks had gone by and sad to say... everything was back to NORMAL.. not the normal you would've liked though.. Baro always came to your house in the morning but left when his friends came and picked him up..

*oppa never told me why he decided to keep it a secret* you sighed as you walked into the school gates

Min yeon who usually greeted you as you walked in.. surprisingly wasn't here which made you upset even more..

*sigh.. now i'm lonered today aswell.* you thought to yourself entering your homeroom

You put your bag down and sat down thus looking around the classroom just in case Min yeon was in here.. but to your dissapointment she wasn't... instead her boyfriend was there talking on the phone

"kureh. sleep well. i miss you to." he said then hung up.. he sighed and turned his head

he met eyes with you and you jumped and looked away *ah.. crap.. that was too awkward.*

"~~~~-shi!" you heard someone call

you turned your head surprised to see it was kwangmin calling out to you... you didn't know how to respond so you just sat there.. he rolled his eyes and got up from his seat and went towards you

"~~~~-shi.. min yeon said she's really sick" he told you as he took a chair to sit next to you

you nodded and sighed "now i don't have anyone to talk to today" you mummbled

"-she.. told me to keep you company today"

your eyes widened at what you just heard and turned your head to face him "really?"

he nodded and awkwardly smiled "but.. you'd probably find it awkward so.." he was about to get up when you yanked at his wrists

"ani! she told you to keep me company right?" you said trying to use aegyo

he chuckled sitting down again "you sure are min yeon's friend"

you nodded and seeing him smile made you curious *so this is what min yeon fell in love with* you couldn't help but smile at that thought which made kwangmin curious aswell

"is there something funny?" he asked

you stopped laughing and looked up at him "a-ani.. just wondering.. what made you fall in love with min yeon?"

he looked shocked at first but then smiled softly "its a long story"

your eyes were now filled with curiousity "tell me!"

he chuckled and ruffled your hair "you know.. at first i thought you were weird.. but your like min yeon's twin.. only less scary.."

you beamed "so you'll tell me?"

he looked up and shook his head "i'll tell you some other time.. i don't like being evil stared by.. that guy." he pointed

you looked behind you and gasped as you met eyes with none other than Baro

*gaah! oppa looks so angry!*

you were about to say something when his friends followed into the room

*... its a misunderstanding!* you mentally screamed in your head

As you fumbled with your fingers Baro couldn't stop looking at you *i'm too jealous sometimes! .. of course ~~~~-ah wouldn't cheat on me..* he thought as he glanced back at kwangmin who was asleep

*Whats so good about him anyways?*

"AISH!" Baro hit the desk with his fist making his friends jump

"woah.. Baro whats wrong with you?" CNU asked.

**CHAPTER 8: Stupid me**

For the rest of the day you and kwangmin hung out together and for the rest of the day Baro was in a bad mood.. when the day was finally over Baro went to meet you at the 'spot.' he smiled when he saw you sitting there by yourself

"~~~~-ah" he said which made you jump

you turned your head and brightened "oppa."

*im a fool to even be jealous* he thought to himself as he went to sit next to you

"oppa what happened in the classroom? you looked so... angry." you whispered the last part

he was too embarrassed to tell you that he was jealous so he lied "i lost the game to gongchan"

you nodded dissapointed at his answer *so it was like that...*

"oppa were you angry at what happened in the classroom?" you asked him

he looked at you wide eyed *shit.. she knows me to well*

he shook his head trying to deny it "a-ani.. why would i be.. i know im too handsome for you to that to me"

you poked his head "aigoo since when did oppa become so conceited?" you asked chuckling

Baro nervously laughed as he was still uncertain of what happened in the classroom.. i mean you were laughing and smiling so carefree.. with another guy! that wasn't him!

you looked at him "well just to let you know kwangmin-shi is min yeon's boyfriend"

you shook your head as his face lit with excitment"oppa. i have to go now.. my brother is coming back today" you told him and stood up

you were about to walk away when you were held back

you turned around "oh? oppa? waegulae?" you asked

he stood up and cupped your face in his hands which made your heart thump like crazy

"saranghae" he whispered before leaning into kiss you

*i love you too oppa. . probably more than you love me...*

*~~~~-ah.. im stupid to even be jealous of that guy..* he thought to himself before pulling away

you said your goodbyes and he walked home with a huge grin on his face..

**CHAPTER 9: W-What ?**

You got used to the whole 'after being sweet to you go back to being normal' thing.. As usual you would go to school by yourself and be greeted by your bestfriend.. But for some reason today was different.. Min yeon looked extra happy which made you curious

"Min yeon-ah.. did something good happen?" you asked her

she looked at you her smile going ear to ear which made you furrow your brows

"lets go to the beach." she said which made you choke on your saliva

"w-what?"

"the beach! come on! we have a long weekend this week! pleaase!" she pouted using aegyo

"fine.. but if i drown its your fault" you said pouting

she chuckled and linked arms with you "oh yeah did i forget to mention kwangmin, baro oppa and his friends are coming too?"

you moved away from her, your eyes wide "b-bwo?"

she nodded "mm.. actually it was baro oppa's idea. oh and kwangmin oppa's brother's coming"

you nodded slowly .. and soon it became awkward.. even min yeon didn't know what to say

-

at lunch it was too quiet.. i guess min yeon still couldn't find anything to talk about...

"piggy." someone said which made you laugh

you looked up to see kwangmin looking at min yeon who was the color red

"mm, whats the problem oppa?" she asked taking another bite from her sandwhich

he chuckled and sat down "nothing.. i'm just bored"

Min yeon looked at him then her eyes widened and you knew now she would not stop talking

"oppa your coming on saturday right?" she said almost jumping out of her seat

he put his face in his hands and looked at her admiringly "i don't know.." he looked at you and smiled "are you going?" he asked

you looked at min yeon and heaved a heavy sigh "sad to say.. yes"

he then looked back and min yeon "well.. then i'm going too."

Min yeon hit him "yah! i'm your girlfriend"

he chuckled and hugged her as she turned around "your cute when your jealous you know that?"

you were about to gag at the scene so you turned your head only to see Baro and his friends

*i can't believe i'm actually going out with him* you thought

As you were admiring he suddenly turned and you met eyes with him.. you bit your lip.. embarrassed that you were caught looking at him but he smiled back and winked

"Baro.. are you listening?" one of his friends said making him turn back

*aigoo. making my heart race like that... only he can do it* you practically mentally squealed turning back to the dorky couple who were... now arguing

"yah! Don't be stupid Byul in english isn't shar!" Kwangmin said

Min yeon was being stubborn and punched his arm "fine! you can be a poo!" she said

**CHAPTER 10: Truth or Dare**

It was finally Saturday and you were looking at the mirror unsure of whether what you were wearing was fine or not

"babe.. you look fine." Baro said wrapping his arms around you while resting his head in the crook of your neck

He then suddenly turned you around and looked into your eyes while you stared back at him but an awkward smile

*RING RING*

suddenly at the right moment... well for you atleast your phone started to ring. You cleared your throat breaking the intense stare Baro was giving you and you went to answer your phone

"y-yoboseyo?" you stuttered

"yah! ~~~~-ah where are you? i thought my cousin was going to pick you up? paaallii! everyones waiting here already" Min yeon said then hung up not bothering to wait for your answer

you nervously closed your phone putting it into your pocket and turned to face Baro who.. to your relief was looking at himself in the mirror.

"ehemm" you cleared your throat which made him flinch and turn around

"huh?" he asked with a dumbfounded look on his face which made you laugh

"Min yeon said everyone's waiting already. hurry you mirror hog" you smiled walking out of the room

"mirror hog?" he muttered to himself confused

-

(a/n the van you guys in is like a camping van thingy xD so like the seats are facing each other oh and they have a driver xD)

"HEEEY GUYYS! WANNA PLAY A GAME!" gongchan said about to jump out of his seat as you guys headed off to your destination

"uh.. what game?" you asked unsure of whether your question was going to have a bad or good outcome

"truth or dare." he said ... the twinkling in his eyes almost made you blind

"wooo! i is up for that!" min yeon said letting go of her boyfriends arm

"min yeon-ah.. learn more korean before you speak" kwangmin said as he put his arm around her protectively

everyone laughed which made min yeon blush in embarrassment

"so.. how are we going to play?" CNU said unfolding his arms

"hmm.. kawi bawi bo! (scissors paper rock)" gongchan suggested

After everyone finally gave into to gongchans idea the game got a little addicting and you didn't notice you guys had already gotten there.

"kawi bawi bo!" you guys said in sync

"YES!" everyone yelled except for you

you groaned and pulled your hand back

"sooo..." sandeul said slinging an arm around you which made Baro glare "truth or dare?" he wiggled his eyebrows

you looked around the room until you met eyes with min yeon who mouth the words 'say truth and i'll tell Baro oppa...'

she was about the finish when you yelled "DARE!"

"arasseo.. arasseo.. no need to yell" Baro said sounding annoyed

"ooh! ~~~~-ah i dare you to kiss youngmin on the lips!" Gongchan said starting to go into a laughing fit

Your eyes widened.. not only you but youngmin and Baro

"Thats it lets not play anymore." Baro said .. he looked out of the window and hit gongchan over the head "yah. were already here" he said pointing out the window


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 11: Something going on**

You thought that after Baro had said that.. everyone was going to forget the game and move to the resort infont of the beach? .. .Well you thought wrong. After you guys did move... you guys started to play again.. and UNluckily... Everyone stared at you, waiting for you to continue your dare

"D-do i have to?" you asked "c-can you just change me dare?" you asked while youngmin nodded agreeing

Min yeon being your bestfriend smirked evily "Fine.. mmm Kiss my cousin." she suggested

Everyone started cheering and your eyes widened as your cheeks blushed the color red

"It's okay with me." Baro said which shocked you.. you looked at him eyes wide as he turned his head away

His friends started to laugh.. trying as hard as they could to keep it in as they knew why he would have agreed *Hyung.. you should just tell the whole school if your going to act like this.* gongchan thought smiling

*Crap.. why'd i say that?* Baro thought as he mentally face palmed himself

"well.. go ahead ~~~~~-shi" kwangmin literally sang

You evil stared him and looked at Baro. who was... sitting across from you *well... its not like they said i had to kiss him on the cheek right?* you thought as you leaned in to kiss his cheek

"WAIT!" Min yeon suddenly yelled

You stopped and glared at her "any problems this time?" you said forcing a smile

she smirked "on the lips for 10 seconds." she added

Your eyes were literally going to come out *crap...* you thought thinking about all the times you and Baro had kissed on the lips (and that wasn't a peck) he would take it too far that you had to stop him

You looked at him pleadingly as you leaned in *i hope he doesn't take it too far this time..* you thought

**CHAPTER 12: **

You were shakey by the fact that you had to kiss him infront of people.. you didn't even know Baro's friends knew about you two.. which meant all the more to be scared

*RING RING*

you sighed in relief and turned your head away from him

"m-miahn.. i-i have to get that." you said before getting up and waking towards your bag

*damn.. and we were so close.* baro though before turning away his cheeks also flushing the color pink

"hey... oppa." min yeon said looking at kwangmin.. he looked down at her and raised a brow "neh?"

"if i had a plan .. would you help me?" she asked doing puppy eyes to her boyfriend

he chuckled and poked her forehead "not in a million years piggy."

she rolled her eyes "please?" she pleaded

he sighed and nodded "fine fine. depends what its about though."

she evily chuckled and looked at baro then at you "its about my cousin and ~~~~~-ah."

she gestured for him to come closer so she could whisper her plan in his ear.. hesitantly he went closer earning stares from the other guys besides Baro who was still in a daze

"so the plan goes like this..." she said before going into whispers

his eyes widened interest sparking in his eyes "really? i'm in!" he yelled making everyone in the room turn and look at him

"in for what kwangmin-ah?" his brother, youngmin asked

kwangmin scratched the back of his head "n-nothing" he sheepishly smiled.

**CHAPTER 13: Dumb and Dumber**

MIN YEON POV:

weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! PLAN PLAN! I LOVE PLANS!

"piggy.. i love your plan but... how are we meant to make it work?" kwangmin asked me raising a brow as he watched me dance around the room i was sharing with ~~~~~-ah

i rolled my eyes "oppa.. pabo! you got to think outside the square box thing..." i said confused about how to say it

he lightly hit me over the head "min yeon-ah. how is kidnapping them and putting them into a room together by themselves thinking outside of the square-box thing?" he asked

he did have a point.. it sounded a bit.. to cliche.

"well tell me your plan mr. i can think outisde the square box thing."

he chuckled "well. i was thinking.. lets use an excuse as going on a 'double date' and then while we're on the beach we leave them."

i furrowed my brows "hows that going to work?"

"well unlike a certain pig of mine. i checked the weather and theres going to be a storm tonight."

i nodded starting to like the plan

"and... yeah." he ended

"and yeah?.. what happened to the rest of your brilliant plan?" i asked

he chuckled "thats all i thought up to."

NO ONES POV:

You were sitting outside sighing "i wonder what he meant that day... why did he choose to keep us a secret?"

"argh! and so embarrassing! i almost kissed him.. infront of his FRIENDS!" you yelled frustrated

you didn't want to think about it anymore so you got up and headed to your room.. but as you were passing Baro's room you heard some talking which made you curious because you heard your name being said

"baro. dude. why don't you just come clean with her?" sandeul said

Baro who was frustrated messed his hair up and let out an aggitated yell

"because! i can't let her know! and i can't let people know im going out with her either! you know why!" Baro said getting up from his seat

"it can't be because your embarrassed to be with her right?" sandeul asked

Baro didn't answer which made you look down upset..

*so.. he is embarrasssed to be with me in public? ...* you didn't even care to think that sandeul knew you guys were going out

instead of crying your eyes out like any other heroine in a movie/story you went to your room, sat on your bed and deeply thought.

*wonder why though.*

you thought the reasons why he'd do it... or maybe you should have stayed there longer to find out... well.. you should have.

"idiot." Baro said punching sandeul on the arm after you went to your room

"why would i be embarrassed to be with my girlfriend out in public? its not cause of that!" Baro said chuckling as he sat down besides sandeul again

"its because of her."

**CHAPTER 14: I can't leave her**

BAROs POV:

"her? .. dude. she isn't even your girlfriend and your worrying about her?" sandeul asked me sighing

i sighed "i know.. but if she knew i had a girlfriend... dude. just know. she needs me." i told him before i walked out of the room

_-flashback-_

"aish. i can't believe i LOST AGAIN! and to our maknae!" i yelled frustrated as i walked towards my house.

i was just about to open the door... until i heard some sobs..

*i know that voice* i thought to myself as i walked to the side of my house finding.. none other then

"Rin? whats wrong?" i asked her

Rin.. she is my child hood friend. we've obviously known each other for years.

"o-oppa." she stopped crying and looked up at me.

concerned i crouched and cupped her face in my hands "Whats wrong Rin-ah?"

she paused for a second hickuping then suddenly wrapped her arms around me "oppa, umma.. she's... gone.. she left." she criedd once more

shocked all i could do was stroke her head while trying to calm her down

"oppa.. don't leave me." she whispered

i shook my head and pulled her away cupping her face again "listen to me Rin. i will never. ever. leave you." i told her

_-end of flashback-_

i sighed as i walked towards the front of the house and saw a figure sitting on the stairs

"hey ~~~~." i smiled as i sat down next to her

she flinched and then looked at me "hi oppa." she smiled.. but there was a hint of sadness in her eyes

"whats wrong?" i asked her

she shook her head "nothing.. i just... its nothing."

i seriously didn't know what to say after that.. so i just left it as that.. and we ended up sitting there in silence until she spoke

"umm.. i think im going to go inside for a bit." she told me

i nodded and she left

*There's something up with her... did i... do something wrong again?*

NO ONEs POV:

you sat on your bed once again and sighed

*i need a break from seeing him.. yet i keep seeing him.. WAE?* you yelled in your head

"i always thought i was going to cry when this day comes.. but nothing seems to be coming out of my eyes.." you said to yourself

"i look like.. a selfish person." you said falling back onto the bed and looking up at the roof

*just let this TRIP END ALREADY!*

you turned to your side and looked out from the window

"i hate falling in love... if i knew i'd fall in love again... SO FRUSTRATED RIGHT NOW!" you yelled

"is... something wrong ~~~~-ah?"

you jumped up and looked at the door seeing min yeon there looking at you with concern

you chuckled "its nothing.. just a little frustrated with myself"

she nodded "uh huh.. well. lets go out!" she yelled dragging you out

*hopefully he doesnt come.*

**CHAPTER 15: Baro gone**

"Hey how about this one?" Min yeon asked as she held out a dress

You ignored her. not really in the mood for shopping and tried to talk about something else

"wow. i didn't know they had shops here!" you said saying the first thing that came to mind

min yeon raised a brow and with not even saying anything you already knew what she was thinking

"ani. ani. theres nothing wrong!" you yelled

she raised a brow and didn't even ask.. instead she started to jump up and down

"BARO OPPA!" she squealed as she frantically waved the dress to get his attention

panicked.. because you didn't want to see him, you grabbed the dress from min yeons hands and without thinking ran towards the dressing room and shut it quickly

"nothing wrong my butt." min yeon said as she smirked walking towards the dressing room

*she didn't even turn around to check if he was actually there.. theres definantely something wrong*

"eiiii.. i actually really like this dress.* you mummbled as you stared down at the dress which flowed perfectly with your figure.

Forgetting about that whole Baro incident you walked out while looking down trying to adjust the straps

(this is just what the dress looks like! ONLY LOOK AT THE DRESS! xD)  
>"min yeon-ah. i actually like this dress its really pretty." you told her<p>

With no response you looked up and gasped ...

*so many eyes staring at me!* you sweauled in your head as you saw.. not only min yeon but.. the rest of the gang

"NICE DRESS NOONA!" gongchan yelled loudly.. for some odd reason which.. if that wasn't odd enough.. made you blush

"eh... comawo.." you awkwardly said as you rushed towards the change room

"guys. wheres Baro?" Min yeon asked

the other guys shrugged "he said he had something important to do.. so he headed back home first."

Min yeon's eyes widened and looked up at kwangmin who was staring back at her

*BWO? THEN WHAT ABOUT OUR PLAN?* they both thought at the same time

In the change room.. you had heard everything.. you were upset.. yes.. But there was nothing you could do about it now.. and.. if you could have done something.. holding him back would have made you look selfish.. well atleast thats what you thought.

- days pass and its the last day -

Miserable.. annoyed.. MAD. irritated.. so many words to described how you felt these past couple of days... but there was nothing you could do about it.. Plus kwangmins brother, Youngmin had kept you company the whole time Baro was gone.. so you could say it wasn't half as bad as you thought it would be... The whole day you had spent writing in your diary you brought along..

*what a waste of paper.* you thought as you looked inside your diary seeing it all colored black because.. well of what you thought was boredom

"GUYS!" Sandeul yelled from the main room. You got up from the bed and headed out there seeing everyone gathered already

"OKAY GUYS!" sandeul yelled again, which earned him a smack on the head

"yah. we're here alright. no need to YELL!" jinyoung said yelling the last part in his ear.. oddly enough he didn't whince.. instead he went on.. this time.. not yelling

"Guys. since this is our last day. we've decided to have a Bonfire and all." Gongchan nodded his head agreeing (a/n Adorable maknae xD)

"ooh ooh! hyung!" gongchan said raising his hand

sandeul sighed wondering why the maknae had put his hand up when he could freely voice what he wanted to say outloud

"Yes gongchan?" he asked

"tell them about that!" he excitedly said waving his arms in the air while sitting down.. almost making him look like a monkey.. (a/n well. he'd be a super cute monkey)

"~~~~-SSI! ITS BARO!" CNU yelled as he got off his phone

you gulped and walked towards him..

*ah. crap.*

**CHAPTER 16: S-Sho-Shocking**

"y-yoboseyo?" you asked.. as your voice failed to be normal

"~~~~~-ah.. miahnae." he told you

you sighed and put on a smile just so you wouldnt frown

"aniya. you should be saying sorry. you had someting important to do right?" you said to him

the moment you said that he flinched.. he had no idea why.. but he felt like he was doing something horrible.

"y-yeah.. thats right.. i had something to do.." he said nervously

you nodded at his sudden nervousness and him repeating what you said was kind of weird..

"uhmm.. yeah. well we're going to have a bonfire now.. so.. i'll see you at home oppa." you said

you were about to hang up when he started talking again

"~~~~-ah. don't hang out with any guys." he seriously said

you chuckled "oppa. don't be silly." you said then hung up

*Strange guy.* you shook your head now in a better moo

.. while on the other side.. Baro was sitting on his bed.. and all he could think about was.. how bad he felt..

"~~~~-ah.. really.. i dont know why.. but im really sorry." he whispered

"OPPA!"

his head snapped up and saw Rin who was cautiously walking into his room

"oh? rin what is it?" he asked

"lets go out. its been so long since we have!" she told him

he smiled "oh. arasso. i'll be out in a second" he smiled

*really.. im sorry.*

-

"Okay guys. hurry up and sleep! we need to get rest if we're going to wake up early!" jinyoung said after the Bonfire was done

you nodded and was walking towards the room when you noticed something missing off your neck

*ottoke?* you said practically panicking in your head

you tried to remember what you did that day that would have made you lose it.. that when you realized

"~~~~-ah.. where are you going?" Min yeon asked as you ran past her. you ignored her and ran straight out the door

"~~~~~-AH! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" Min yeon asked

she bit her lip and looked up at kwangmin "oppa.. you dont think she's going to the beach right?"

kwangmin smiled at her and cupped her cheeks in his hands "piggy. you think ~~~~-ah is as dumb as you?" he joked

"she should know theres a storm tonight. theres been storms since day one we got here. and besides. she's the one that was being all happy this morning about the storm."

Min yeon nodded. but she didn't really trust what he said. regardless on whether it was her boyfriend.. she really worried for her best friend

*~~~-ah. if you dont come back in 20 minutes.. then i'll go looking for you* she nodded trying to calm herself down

"ottoke! ottoke!" you yelled as you looked in the sand trying to find anything.. something that reselmbed... or even felt like your necklace

"I'm sure it was here!" you yelled as you looked around your spot where you had been sitting at the bonfire

your eyes welled up with tears, but you fought to keep them back... you didn't want to seem like a cry baby.

*what do i do?*

Then all of a sudden it started to rain on you.. which made you even more upset

*great. i lost the necklace AND its raining on me*

Now the tears were coming out because of how fustrated you were. You walked back to the house upset.. and wet

"~~~~~-ah!" Min yeon said as soon as you came into the house

she hugged you and because you didn't hug her back she pulled back and looked at you

"whats wrong?" she said concerned

you hugged her this time "ottoke? i lost it." you cried

**CHAPTER 17: pasted messages**

The trip ended and you guys went back home.. and before you knew it, it was time for school..

"yay." you said sarcastically as you looked at yourself in the mirror still upset you had lost your necklace

"i don't know why. but today i feel extremely happy." you said to yourself

*RING RING*

you ran to your desk and quickly opened the message

_To: my baby___

_~~~~-ah. miahnae. i have to do something this morning. so don't wait up kay?___

_oppa loves you 3___

_From: the most awesomest boyfriend in the world!_

You didn't really feel affected by it.. as every morning it was the same. he came to your house.. treated you like a princess.. then left with his friends..

you shrugged it off and decided it was time to leave the house now.

-

You walked into the classroom, being greeted by Min yeon who... was talking to kwangmin

"and then and then and then.." Min yeon continued after greeting you

You shook your head chuckling and sat in your seat

class started and your teacher came in.. with a smile

"okay class. so today i have some exciting news!"

the class made some sarcastic comments, but to your surprise your teacher just ignored them

"we have a new classmate! well.. an old one who has moved back here!" She smiled

You tilted your head *someone who moved back? so .. she's like me? or is it a he?.. but then why is teacher so happy?*

"annyeonghaseyo." the girl bowed.

she stood straight and smiled, earning whispers from the girls and whistles and unnecessary comments from the guys

"im Lee Rin." she bowed again before settling into a seat.. which coincidently was right next to yours

"annyeonghaseyo." she smiled and looked at you

you bowed speechless of how cute she was

she giggled and held her hand out "Rin."

you smiled and put your hand in hers "~~~~"

her smile became bigger which made her eye smile even more cuter "nice to meet you ~~~~!.. oh i can call you ~~~~ right?"

you chuckled and nodded "of course."

-

After class ended you told Min yeon you had something to do.. and ran straight out of the classroom trying to look for Baro

"OPPA!" you heard a voice up ahead.

You were going to shrug it off when you saw.. the person that had said 'oppa' was Rin.. and the person she had called 'oppa' was none other then...

"Yah Baro. i dont think we've been introduced." jinyoung cheekily smiled

"uh yeah.. uhm. guys this is Rin. Rin this is..." he began to introduce her to his friends

You sighed *i wish.. i could be like that in public with sun woo oppa.*

you were about to walk away when something gongchan said made you turn around

"So whats your relationship with Baro?" gongchan asked

Rin giggled and hugged his arm "hmm. well i dont know about oppa.. but his my special someone"

Baro ruffled her hair "yah. dont make people think the wrong way."

You sighed *just a friend just a friend just a friend just a friend*

-

After school you headed to the spot where you and Baro meet after school...

"i wonder if his going to come to-ACHOO!" you sneezed

you rubbed your nose with a tissue from your pocket

"yah. thats dirty." you heard a voice

you flinched and looked up..

"oh.. youngmin.." you sadly smiled

"youngmin? shouldn't it be youngmin OPPA?" he asked you

you chuckled "Arasso arasso. youngmin oppa."

your eyes widened "oppa. at the resort thing we went to.. at the Bon fire.. you didn't happen to see a necklace did you?"

he thought about it long and hard.. you hoping he'd say yes.

"ani. waeyo? was it important to you?"

you nodded and sighed "oh well.. life has to go on right?"

he ruffled your hair "Thats more like it. hey. what are you doing here any way? want me to walk you home?"

you shook your head "it's alr-"

you were cut off by your phone .. slowly you opened the message

_To: my baby___

_~~~~-ah. miahnae. i have to do something. so don't wait up kay?___

_oppa loves you 3___

_From: the most awesomest boyfriend in the world!_

you sighed.. *its like he just copies and pastes his messages but takes some words out*

"so how about it ~~~~?" youngmin said still waiting

you heaved out a sigh and nodded smiling

"alright. lets go."

While you guys were walking home.. Baro was walking Rin home

he sighed and looked at his saved drafts.. which.. if you were to know.. would shock you.. all copies of messages that he had sent you.. (The ones he sent you in the morning and the one he had sent you before walking home with youngmin)

"oppa. what are you waiting for?" Rin asked

he nodded as she hugged onto his arm

"oppa. i want ice cream!" Rin said

he chuckled and nodded "Arasso. what else does the princess want?" he joked

**CHAPTER 18: missing**

The next couple of days.. you hadn't seen Baro. not to mention even texted him.. he texted you.. but all the time.. it was the same thing.. like..what could you say?

You sighed getting ready for the weekend.

"what to do... what to do.." you thought out loud..

"ah! maybe i should go back to that beach to find my necklace!" you said

You quickly rushed putting on the first thing you found in your closet, grabbed your bag and headed out

-

"OPPAAAA!" Rin squealed as Baro put flour on her face

"YAH!" she said as he started to run

"COME BACK HERE!"

*dugeun dugeun*

-

"waaah! its so nice here!" you said as you twirled in circles on the beach

you looked around and nodded "Arasso.. time to find it." you said

You knew searching around the whole beach wouldn't help.. so you went to places you had went to in those days

"uhmm.. chogi." you said as you tried to get the attention of the shop owner

"neh?" the shop owner said smiling

you smiled back "uhmm. is there by any chance you saw a necklace here?"

the ahjumma's eyes widened and she began to smile

"i knew the owner would come back looking for it, so i kept it safe." she told you.

you became extremely happy "chinja? ahjumma! kamsahamnida!" you bowed

She took out the necklace and handed it to you

you bowed a million more times before leaving. You smiled looking at your beautiful necklace

You went to the nearest bus stop .. and.. found out.. there weren't anymore buses coming..

"eiiiiiiii. i should have checked!" you said to yourself. but smiling because .. well you had your necklace!

you walked around... and decided to just sit on the beach..

"where am i going to go now?" you asked yourself

"excuse me..."

you looked up to see .. well.. a goodlooking guy smiling at you

"n-neh?" you stuttered

"uhmm.. your kinda sitting on my..." he pointed at the towel you were sitting on

you looked down and jumped up

"sorry." you said then stood there awkwardly.. not really knowing what to do.. or where to go

"uhmm. you dont look like your around here." he said as he watched you amused that you were just standing there.. not really doing anything.. or planning to go anywhere

you looked at him "huh.. what?.. er. yeah. im not.. actually.. theres no more buses to get back to my place.. so yeah.."

he chuckled and nodded "uh ... ok.. im nam woohyun by the way." he extended his arm to you

you smiled back *what a nice guy... so good looking as well.* you thought as you put your hand in his

"Park ~~~~"

*park ~~~~ huh?.. pretty. name..* he thought

"uhmm soo.." you awkwardly said

"you have no place to go right?" he asked you

you looked at him and nodded "right."

"er.. uhm.. then you wont mind if you stay at my house? i mean.. i dont want a girl to be sleeping out.. on the beach."

you chuckled nervously "uhm. yeah... sure.. i dont mind."

*gvhbj.. what do i do? what do i do?.. i've never stayed at another guys house before.. i've never even stayed at oppa's house before.. ottoke?.. calm down ~~~~ ... his just being nice.. nothings going to happen. .oh crap... now im thinking to much.. but this guy.. his a nice guy right? right?*

-

"hey oppa.. i've never seen that necklace before." Rin said as she and Baro layed down facing each other

he looked down at his necklace and smiled "its a special necklace"  
>(necklace looks like this!)<p>

her eyes widened "chincha? waah. where'd you get it from?" she asked

he smiled again "someone gave it to me."

she nodded and was about to ask more questions when Baro put his index finger to her mouth

"stop talking. and go to sleep." he told her

"oppa.. bu-"

he covered her mouth with his hand

and soon.. they both nodded off into sleep.

**CHAPTER 19: where are you ?**

You had just found out.. that there weren't anymore buses coming until monday.. so.. yes. you were stuck at the beach with woohyun.. for another day. but.. you didnt seem to mind. Woohyun was quite a gentleman.. and he took care of you like you were his own sister.. and surprisingly you guys opened up to each other.. you didnt know why.. he should have been a stranger to you.. but.. there was something.. that made you just want to tell him everything. and he to you.

"~~~~-ah come down and eat!" woohyun called

"neh!" you yelled as you took one last look of yourself in the mirror

-

"min yeon-ah. what do you mean ~~~~-ah isn't at home?" kwangmin asked her

min yeon stared at him with wide eyes and started to shake him from the shoulder.. but at his height.. it made her look like she was trying to dance with him

"SHE'S MISSING YOU IDIOT!" she squealed

"what? who's missing?" youngmin came out from his room

-

"hey. ~~~~ since your leaving tomorrow.. lets go somewhere fun." woohyun suggested

you smiled "hmm. alright."

when you guys arrived you were at the small shop again..

"go pick something." woohyun whispered as he pushed you inside

Your eyes widened and you shook your head "a-ani. i can't"

he shook his head and chuckled "~~~~-ah don't be stubborn."

you nodded and looked down feeling bad "fine."

"hmm. how about this one?" woohyun said as he pulled a dress out infront of you

you chuckled because it was the same dress you had wanted to buy last time you had came into the shop with min yeon

"oh? who's this?"

you turned around and the shop keeper ahjumma was smilin

"oh! annyeonghaseyo ahjumma." you bowed and brightly smiled

"here with your boyfriend?" she smiled at woohyun behind you who was still holding the dress

you and him both chuckled "ahjumma we've only known each other for a day."

she shrugged "so. doesn't mean you can't be boyfriend and girlfriend." she said before walking away

"so how about it?" woohyun wiggled his eye brows holding up the dress

"how about what?" you asked

"getting the dress or not pabo!" he pushed your forehead

"OKAY!" you saluted

-

"when was the last time you saw her?" youngmin interogated min yeon

"yah. why are you interogating me like she's dead or something?" min yeon said frustrated

Min yeon took her phone out and tried calling you.. but your phone was left at woohyuns house. there was no way you caould answer it.

"AISH!" min yeon yelled

"woah.. calm down piggy. look at the bright side. ~~~~ can take care of herself. right?" kwangmin said rubbing her back to make her feel better

min yeon shot glares at him "DONT PIGGY ME! MY BEST FRIEND IS MISSING AND YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN?"

then suddenly kwangmin pulled her and kissed her harshly

"oh god. guys.. that is seriously gross." youngmin shook his head turning the other way

-

"oppa.. comawo for taking after me this past few days." you smiled

he shook his head as he put the food onto the table "it was nice having some company in the house."

you chuckled "even though i haven't known you for that long.. i felt like we've known each other for ages.. if that made any sense."

he nodded as he put some food into his mouth "i get what you mean.. i wouldn't have felt so comfortable with other people.. but something about you..."

*RING RING*

you guys were interupted by woohyuns phone and apologetically he picked it up

"yoboseyo?" he answered

"hmm? oh. chinja? KAMSAHAMNIDA!"

after the conversation he hung up and looked at you brightly smiling

"hmm? what was it oppa? why do you look so happy?" you asked smiling back as you played with your chopsticks

"guess we're going on the first bus together." he smiled smugly shoving more food into his mouth

your eyes widened "SERIOUSLY OPPA?"

he nodded "yaah." he sat back in his chair "i can't believe it either."

you moved forward "oppa. why are you moving though?"

"i got a job."

-

Min yeon exhaustedly entered her cousins house and plopped onto his bed while he was "studying"

"min yeon-ah. can you atleast take your shoes off?" Baro asked turning around to find his cousin had her shoes on his bed

she kicked her shoes off.. they landing whereever and rolled onto her side facing her cousin who had a lollipop in his mouth

"oppa.. ottoke?" min yeon said

he furrowed his brows "waeyo?"

"~~~~"

his eyes widened and he stood up "wae? whats wrong with ~~~~~-ah?"

"she's missing."

**CHAPTER 20: some fried you are**

"BWO? What do you mean she's missing?" Baro yelled as he got up from his seat

min yeons eyes widened at her cousins sudden loudness and concern over her best friend

"woah.. er. whats with you oppa?" min yeon asked

Baro cleared his throat "i mean.. what do you mean she's missing.. she's my.. friend too after all.. whats wrong with worrying about her?" Baro said emphasising the FRIEND part

min yeon smirked while letting out a sarcastic laugh "mhm. some friend you are oppa." she said before leaving

*what does she mean by that?*

-

"and this is my house!" you twirled around

woohyun chuckled and put his bags down "woah."

you furrowed your brows and you looked at him "what?"

"your house is like freaking.. you know." he hinted

you chuckled "its not that big."

he shook his head "its bigger then mine."

you shook your head and gestured for him to go in

- next day -

"OPPA! lets go we're going to be late!" Rin told Baro

Baro who was deep in thought didn't shake a single thought until he felt Rin's lips on his cheeks.. that when he jumped

"uh.. miahnae.. its just that.. you weren't listening an-" she tried to explain herself but Baro just softly smiled at her

"you scared me." was all he said

she chuckled and shook her head "so are we going now?" she asked

he nodded "okay. lets go."

he probably was having so much fun walking to school with her.. because thoughts and worries about you.. totally vanished from his head.. While you.. he was all you could think about.

-

*i wonder if his worrying about me? .. ottoke?* you thought

"~~~~-ah." woohyun said which made you snap out from your thinking

"oh?"

"are you sure its alright if i stay here? i mean.. theres other places i could st-"

you shook your head "After you took care of me.. theres nothing i would want more then for you to stay. anyways. who's going to cook for me?" you joked

"eii." he pushed your forehead "well. im going out to meet a friend. i'll be back later do you need a lift to school?." he asked you

"oh. have fun! and no. i usually walk so its alright" you told him before he left

Like usual you walked to school.. by yourself.. but it was odd.. because Baro didn't just not come over to your house.. but he also forgot to text you.

You were having all these mixed thoughts in your head until you hear min yeon calling you

"~~~~~-AH! WHERE WERE YOU?" min yeon yelled as she ran towards you

you told her to calm down before telling her the whole story as you two walked to class

"that necklace must have been special if you went back to that beach just to find it!" she told you

you nodded as you played with it "mm."

"Alright class today..."

-

At lunch, today was different because you decided you were going to sit by yourself under the oak tree in the middle of your school. You sat down as you looked up at the sky until you heard some girls talking

"so did you hear?" the first girl asked

"What? hear what?"

"BARO." was all the first girl said

the second girl was probably clueless until a few seconds later she started sqealing "you mean the kingka going out with that new girl?"

"yess! oh my god.. i mean i wouldn't blame him. she's really pretty! i heard they were past lovers." the first girl told the second

With that you closed your eyes and plopped your earphones into your ears

*What happened while i was gone?*

While that was happening BARO was getting spoon fed by Rin

"oppa is it good?" she asked him

Baro chuckled and ruffled her hair "always"

Sandeul who was watching this furrowed his brows *Baro.. you may be my bestfriend.. and you may be keeping your relationship private... but why is it all for her? and why are you doing this? i just hope he doesn't regret what his doing cause if chases after ~~~~-ah.. im not giving him another chance..*


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 21: almost forgotten**

It's been a month since you and woohyun have been living together... And your relationship with Baro isn't going so well... When you wanted to go out, he'd text back saying he was busy... Or that he was too tired.. It made you doubt your relationship sometimes.

"oh? Goodmorning oppa!" you smiled brightly

"you seem extra happy today." woohyun said as he set down the chopsticks onto the table

You nodded as you sat down "cause today is my-"

Before you could finish he presented you with a small box

"happy birthday." he told you

Your eyes widened and you chuckled as you took it

"comawo! You didn't have to but thanks anyways!"

You slowly opened the box and you almost started tearing

"oppa. Seriously. Thank you so much."

He ruffled your hair "if you want to thank me so much then eat and tell me what you think of it!"

"deh!"

Lucky enough... Baro actually remembered it was your birthday... But not without the help of min yeon.

"I dont even know what I'm going to get her!" min yeon whined while going through her cousins fridge

Baro took his Phone out and pressed 2

"yoboseyo?" you answered

"hey baby. Happy birthday." he told you

You smiled and actually relieved he remembered "thanks oppa!"

He chuckled "you free today?"

You nodded "of course!"

"great. I'll pick you up at 5 where we used to meet." he said before hanging up

You pouted as that sentence went through your head *used to... Used to..*

"and not even a love you or bye or see you later like he used to... There's those words again."

"what's wrong?" woohyun said while washing the dishes

You shook your head "nothing. I don't have anything to do today.. Until 5."

Woohyun checked the clock "well we have 9 hours together then."

Your eyes widened at his comment "you mean?"

He nodded "hurry up and get dressed."

"yay!"

-

"oppa thanks for taking me out." Rin said to Baro

Baro ruffled her hair "it's your birthday today. Why wouldn't I Make time for you?"

She chuckled "don't you have something important to do today though?"

He gulped and looked at his watch

"I'm all yours today."

Rin giggled and she linked arms with baro

"hey. The guys have something planned wanna go?" he asked

She nodded "mm. I haven't really talked to them properly."

When they got the house Baro and Rin were talking and sandeul heard and thought it was you with baro

"guys. Quick! It's ~~~~ and Baro!"

*baro. You told us to set this up for you... I'm glad your finally coming back to your sense-*

"hey guys I'm ba...ck?" Baro looked around and saw everyone awkwardly looking at him and Rin

Gongchan looked at sandeul and whispered "I thought this was for ~~~~ noona?"

The rest of the guys secretly agreed but on the outside shrugged

"this is for me?" Rin asked excitedly

Baro sheepishly grinned as he scratched the back of his neck

"is it too much?" he asked

She shook her head and clapped "thank you!"

Sandeul scoffed and went towards the door

"I'm going out for a while."

"I don't think he likes me that much.." Rin honestly told everyone in the room

Everyone tried to reassure her but they all knew why and that it was definitely true... All but baro

-

"thanks for today oppa." you said to woohyun as he dropped you off at the park

He shook his head "are you sure you don't want me to stay?"

You chuckled and reassured him it was fine

"Arasso Arasso just call me if something goes wrong." he said before leaving

You happily skipped to the bench where you and baro 'used' to meet and you sat down giggling

"it's been so long since baro oppa has taken me out on a date."

You were giggling to yourself until a light breeze rushed pass making you shiver. You were about to reach for your jacket when you remembered that you had left it in woohyuns car.

"eiii... I hope he comes soon.." you said glancing at your watch now and then.. But little did you know... Baro wouldn't even be showing up..

Reason?

"oppa.. Thanks again for today." Rin told baro

Baro shook his head "you've been saying that alot."

She chuckled and they stood there in silence until he noticed she was hugging her arm because she was cold.

He took his jacket off and gave it to her.

"quickly go inside before you freeze."

She giggled "Arasso.."

Then she left and baro shook his head

"that girl... Reminds me of... OH CRAP!" he yelled just remembering you.

It was already 8 so he figured you were at home.. But when he got to your house... Boy was he shocked to see woohyun

"err who are you?" woohyun asked baro

Baro felt his blood boil "shouldn't u be asking you that? I'm ~~~~s boyfriend. Who the hell are you and where is she?"

Woohyun scoffed "oh.. You mean the boyfriend that has something better to do on his girlfriends birthday, anniversary and every other day of the year?"

Baro grew annoyed "why are you here?"

Woohyun smirked "I happen to be living with her.. Oh and buddy let me say. Last time I saw her I dropped her off at the park!"

Baro's eyes widened and he quickly got into his car and left

*crap crap.. I'm seriously sorry ~~~~-ah!"

"eii.. Don't tell me that guy forgot!" woohyun said while going to dial your number

While baro was coming you were freezing your butt off and really scared.. You were so scared you didn't even notice your phone ringing

"ACHHOOO." you sneezed

You looked around at the darkness and almost screamed when you felt arms wrap around you

"thought it was you ~~~~."

You turned your head and heaved a sigh

"oh my gosh! Oppa! You scared me!" you told him

He chuckled "what are you doing here anyway?"

You hugged yourself tighter as a stronger gush of wind came by and with what he saw under the moonlight he took his jacket off and handed it to you

"comawo youngmin oppa." you told him

He chuckled "you didn't answer my question though."

you clutched onto his jacket while you looked at the darkness "im waiting.."

"~~~~~-AH!" you heard someone yell

you looked up to see a tired Baro

"oh..." was all that youngmin said

Baro looked at you and hugged you "miahnae.. miahnae..." he repeated over and over again

"I never you guys were together.." Youngmin said

Baro flinched hearing another voice and let go of you

*how many guys does she hang out with?*

you chuckled "we're-"

"we're not. . we're just friends.. ~~~~ is like my bestfriend." Baro answered for you

you felt a tinge of pain as he said that

you nodded your head looking down at the floor

"Well. thanks for taking care of her while i wasn't here." he told youngmin and led you away

youngmin smirked "hmm.. Well.. i wouldn't expect a boyfriend to do that.." He said then left

**CHAPTER 22: so much for a happy birthday**

"yah. What were you doing with that guy?" baro asked as he roughly pushed you into the car

"w-what? He just came out of nowhere while i was waiting for you."

Baro scoffed and rolled his eyes "and the guy at your house? How do you explain that?"

You gulped "y-you met woohyun oppa?"

He didn't look at you as he was driving

"what the hell -ah?" he suddenly said "just cause we haven't seen each other doesn't mean you go out and meet other guys."

Pain filled your heart "w-we haven't been meeting."

He smirked "yeah. Just living together. I bet you guys had sex to."

Your eyes widened "w-who are you?" you asked him

He stopped the car "me? Shouldn't i be asking you that? You go missing for 2 days last month left me worried didn't even call me. And I have to find out a month later you've been living with a guy."

Now you had enough "hold up. You think I'm the one that changed?"

He looked back at the road "change is an understatement." he said under his breath but loud enough for you to hear

You couldn't believe he was doing this to you...

"you think I've changed? Cha Sun Woo. I'm not the one who hardly texts, the one who never comes to our spot anymore, the one breaking promises, the one that forgets his anniversary and the whole entire existence of his girlfriend!" you shouted

He was surprised "the ~~~~~-ah I loved would never have shouted like that."

You looked him in the eye "it seems you don't even know the ~~~~~ you LOVED" you emphasized the loved part

He didn't know why but he was having second thoughts in his head... And no matter how hard he tried to shake them out theyd keep coming back

"I'm sorry baby." he said as he firmly held the steering wheel

"I-I I'm sorry... I'll try harder to be a better boyfriend." he said now cupping your face in his hands

"oppa... What happened to you?" you asked him a hint of concern showing in your face

He gently kissed your lips "I don't know either... But i promise... I'll make things right."

But somehow... Inside you just didn't believe that was going to be true.

**CHAPTER 23: C-Cheating**

Somehow you could tell Baro was actually trying.. But.. his mind kept wondering off every single minute. and he'd check his phone constantly when you guys were together

"oppa.. is.. something wrong?" you asked him as you guys came out from the cinema

he flinched and looked at you "a-a-ani." he stuttered

you tilted your head in confusion as you watched his fugure walking ahead of you

*somethings up with him.. and i want to know..*

but. being the 'goody goody' you were.. you knew it was a bad thing to go through his 'personal space' so of course.. you let it go.. But him being so suspicious just got worse.. and soon... he'd be answering the phone infront of you.. his genuine smile would always appear... the one you hardly got to see now.. and after dates.. he'd quickly bring you home and rush off to somewhere else..

"oppa..." you sat down at the table not even touching your food

Woohyun looked up from his plate and looked at you weirdly "yeah?"

"how do you know if someones cheating on you?" you said tapping your chopsticks on your cheek

he furrowed his brows and put his spoon and chopsticks down.. swallowed his food then asked you-

"why would you want to know that?"

you gazed into space and seeing that he answered

"hmm.. well.. not that i have any experience.. but wouldn't it be the obvious? like.. his attitude towards you changed? like.. his not the same lovey dovey guy that treated you like you were the only girl in the world?"

you gulped and began to eat totally trying to get what woohyun had told you into your brain so then you could see if Baro was changing...

*but what do i do if he is? ...*

**CHAPTER 24: happy**

You & Baro were having a lovey dovey date until you noticed the whole time you were talking Baro was looking at his phone

"Oppa. did you hear what i just said?" you asked him

he stopped smiling and looked up from his phone

"huh? what was that baby?" he asked clueless

you looked out the window for a second *breathe ~~~~-ah .. he promised he was going to be better.. *

you then looked back at him and smiled.. though because you hated to repeat yourself you changed the subject

"i said why are you always looking at your phone?" you said crossing your arms

you watched as he gulped. . and you knew he only did that when he was nervous

"I-I.. I wasn't! It was just that one time! cause i wanted to check the weather for the place were going on our next date!" he told you

You weren't really sure if it was a lie or not.

"next date?" you said raising a brow

he chuckled "yeah!"

All of a sudden he got a phone call and he answered it infront of you

"oh? Hyung..now? " he looked at you still on the phone "But I'm busy right now hyung... CHINJA? oh. i'll be there." he hung up and looked at you smiling

"what is it?" you curiously asked him

he shook his head "nothing. come on. lets get you home."

-

"I'll call you." he told you as you took your seatbelt off

"oppa." you suddenly said

he looked at you "mm?"

"Can i ask you something?"

he nodded "of course. anything. what is it baby?" he asked you putting a strand of hair behind your ear which made your heart beat like crazy

*should i ask him?* "er.. never mind.. talk to you later oppa."

you were about to get up when he tugged you back down and suddenly kissed you

*what is up with him? his soo... happy.* you thought as he pulled away

"saranghae!" he made a heart sign before leaving

you puffed your cheeks out, touching your lips while walking towards your front door

*wonder what made him so happy?*

-

"Hyung! I'm here!" Baro yelled walking into the store

"oh? Baro. hurry up and put an apron on!"

"neh!"

After putting on an apron he happily skipped towards the counter and stood there obediently

"you look unusually happy today." his Hyung Hyuk Ji told him (just some random name i came up with)

Baro smiled "of course Hyung! i can finally get that for her today!"

Hyuk Ji shook his head "eii. you're too happy. what happens if she doesnt accept? you guys are still in highschool you know!"

Baro shrugged still smiling "Hyung. i've been waiting for this daaaay for a really long time!"

"what about the other girl?" Hyuk Ji suddenly asked him

"who? oh her.. honestly. . i thought i knew her... but.. i guess i don't.. being with her suffocates me.. its like i'm with a child sometimes." Baro said

Hyuk Ji nodded "did you tell her that?" he asked

Baro shook his head "why do i need to? thats the other reason i was soo happy hyung! she told me.. that she's moving to England!"

Hyuk Ji chuckled "yah. you're too heartless you know?"

"hey hey. My girlfriend gave me a second chance.. it made me realize some things you know?"

"yah. get back to work!" the manager yelled

**CHAPTER 25: saying farewell**

"BYEEEE RIN!" Baro waved as she sadly left

you watched as she sadly left and you looked at Baro

"oppa wasn't she a close friend of yours?" you asked

he shrugged "doesn't matter. she's a FRIEND." he told you

you were left dumbfounded asking questions in your head as he dragged you away

-

A week later Baro was being really really suspicious which lead you to have thoughts.. some of them were things that you never wanted to think about

"~~~~-ah. i gotta go. theres something i need to do." he said

thats what he had always told nowadays.. you sighed walking home alone.. until a car pulled up next to you

"yah! stop walking!"

you looked to the left of you and saw woohyun smiling

"oh oppa. what are you doing here?" you asked him

he pouted "no hello? no 'my favorite oppa in the whole world how are you?"

you chuckled and walked up to his car "going to give me a lift?"

he nodded and pointed to the passenger seat "get in!"

You happily skipped towards the passenger seat and got in. While putting on your seat belt you started asking questions

"Where are we going?"

"somewhere." he answered

"what are we going to do there?"

"something."

"you're not going to answer my questions are you?"

"nope."

So for the rest of the trip you were sitting in your seat either pouting, playing with your phone, hair or just blankly looking out of the window.. that is.. until you fell asleep

Woohyun saw this and called Baro

"Yo." Baro answered

"Yah. Don't Yo your hyung." Woohyun answered

"ahh.. miahn hyung."

While woohyun was talking on the phone with Baro you woke up because of a bump woohyun drove on and you heard them talking

"yesss Baro. we're here we're here.. calm down!... err. noo.. WHAT?... ugh.. okkay.. bye." he hung up

you suddenly sat up and rubbed your eyes

"oppa since when did you become close with Baro?" you asked

he suddenly stopped the car and looked at you "err.. long story.. i'll tell you that story some other time okay?"

You nodded and looked around "oppa why are we here?"

Woohyun shrugged and handed you a jacket "come on. someones waiting for us... well you."

you got out and stood infront of the car waiting until something covered your eyes

"o-oppa?" you yelped

"its me. calm down ~~~~~-ah now just keep walking. i'll guide you okay?" he reassured you

you nodded and kept walking... which felt like a long time.. and you were stressing out because you couldn't see where you were going... and well.. what happened if you tripped?

"can i see now?" you said after a while

woohyun sighed "yes you can look now."

He took his hands off your eyes and you gasped

"woah... it looks like a ..." you were speechless at what was infront of you

You looked around and you knew you were in someones apartment.. but you didnt know who's

"oppa where am i..." you turned around and found woohyun was gone..

You then looked back infront of you and started playing with all the balloons

"what the heck? is all this... and.. whats with these (color you dont like) balloons?"

you kept complaining until you felt someone wrap their arms around your waist which made you jump

"hey baby." Baro whispered into your ears

"oppa." you sighed in relief

he let go of you and started to laugh

"whats so funny?" you asked

"cause. instead of being one of those girlfriends that get emotional about this.. you complain about the color?" he raised a brow amused

you shrugged "i can't help it. . oh.. and whats all this for anyways?"

he smiled and held out a small box

you slowly opened it before blinking twice at what was inside

"oppa.. you do know we're still in highschool right?"

"yeah." he nodded

you chuckled and wrapped your arms around his neck "oppa. you stupid pabo."

"stupid prince." he corrected.

you let go and raised a brow "what?"

"wae? is it bad to want to be called a prince?" he said in a serious tone

"fine.. thank you my stupid prince." you chuckled

"wait can we change it to choco prince?" he asked

you shook your head and kissed him

*i'll take that as a yes then.* Baro thought as he closed his eyes kissing you back

**CHAPTER 26: the end**

- some years later -

"baby. hurry up. min yeon is waiting. you know how much this birthday shiz means to her." Baro said to you leaning against the door way

you pouted and came out from the walk in wardrobe

"oppa. do i look fat in this dress?" you asked him twirling

"you do. now come on." he tried dragging you away but you pouted

he saw your expression and softened. he cupped your face in his hands "babe. i was joking. you look beautiful in anything you wear."

"BUT YOU SAID I LOOK FAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!" you started to bawl

"daddy.."

Baro turned around to see his 5 year old son staring at them curiously

"what is it kiddo?" he asked

he walked up to them cautiously and pointed to his mum "why is mummy crying? were you guys fighting?"

Baro chuckled and shook his head "eh? no son! mummy is just having a bit of a moment."

When you heard this you began to bawl even louder "NO IM NOT! YOU CALLED ME FAT!"

"is mummy sick?" your son asked

"aniya.. mummy.. just.. needs to eat some chocolate ice cream!" Baro suddenly said

then all of a sudden you stopped crying and looked up

"c-chocolate ice cream?" you hickuped

Baro was surprised at your sudden change

"y-yeah.. um come on.." he dragged you downstairs

-

All of a sudden you became happy after eating the ice cream and Baro just watched you eat like there was tomorrow

"slow down ~~~~-ah." he told you

you looked at him nodded and went back to eating

"daddy.. whats wrong with mummy?" your son asked again

"jihwan .. i dont know either.." he told him

*hmm. i better call min yeon and tell her we won't be able to make it..*

- few days later -

after finishing your chocolate ice cream you had for the nth time this week .. mind you was the whole entire bucket you smiled at baro

"oppa.."

"mm? if its about us going to hang out with the guys i told them you weren't feeling so good"

you shook your head "it isnt that.. i'm .. hungry.." you told him

he raised a brow "baby.. you just ate a bucket full of ice cream.."

thats when you began to cry again "ARE YOU CALLING ME FAT? THATS WHY? HUH?"

his eyes widened and he tried calming you down.. this time jihwan didn't even bother asking and called his aunty

"gomo .. (auntie) theres something wrong with mummy..." he told her

"WHAT? whats wrong with her? wheres baro?" Min yeon started to freak out

jihwan shrugged "i dont know.. she keeps eating ALOT.. and she cries when daddy calls her fat..."

Min yeon sighed in relief "oh.. your mummy's pregnant sweetie."

"OMG ~~~~-AH IS PREGNANT AGAIN!" min yeon squealed

"oh.. comawo gomo! i'll tell daddy and mummy!" he hung up

"baby! i didn't call you fat! i just said you just ate a tub of ice cream!" Baro tried to reassure her

"mummy..." jihwan tapped you on the shoulder

you turned around still crying

"gomo said your pregnant." jihwan said

Baro's eyes widened the same time yours did

"baby! thats great! we're going to have another kid! jihwan your going to have a baby brother or sister!"

jihwans eyes widened and started to smile "Really? yaaay!" he started running around

after hearing this you started bawling again

"baby why are you crying this time?" Baro asked

you looked up at him like he was an idiot and started to cry again "YOU'RE MAKING ME FAT!"

he shook his head "~~~~-ah. how about some chicken?"

you stopped crying and blinked up at him as you were sitting down "and ice cream?"

he rolled his eyes and nodded "and ice cream."

"YAAAY! JIHWAN! we're having ice cream!"

"again?" jihwan sighed

**CREDITS TO OWNER: caaareymegs**

**SOURCE: asianfanfic**


End file.
